


Smysly

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Všech pět smyslů ze Sebastianova pohledu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smysly

Chuť

Miluju chuť tvých úst. Jsou tím nejsladším dezertem, který jsem kdy pozřel. Vím, že vzhledem k tvé osobnosti bych měl cítit naprosto něco jiného, strach, bolest, utrpení. Jediná chuť, kterou však cítím, je sladkost a nevinnost.

Čich

Vždy se voníš těmi svými příliš předraženými parfémy. Neříkám, že některé nevoní hezky, ale jen některé z nich se k tobě hodí. Mnohem radši však mám tvou přirozenou vůni. Kterou cítím, kdykoli jsme oba nabyti adrenalinem, nebo po našem milování.

Hmat

Zbožňuji dotýkat se tvé jemné, téměř dětské kůže. Miluju hladit tvé jemné vlasy, tvou bělostnou pokožku a tvé rty, které ještě mnohem radši líbám.

Sluch

Tvůj hlas je jako ukolébavka, bez které nemohu usnout. Je jemný jako hedvábí, ale když nemáš náladu, je drsný jako diamant. Miluju tvůj hlas, ať už zní jakkoli.

Zrak

Miluji tě vidět. Můžeš mít na sobě cokoli, oblek, pyžamo nebo vůbec nic. I tak jsi pastvou pro mé oči. Kdykoli se probudím a mé oči najdou tebe, vím, že jakkoli bude můj den těžký, mám proč bojovat a pro co se vrátit domů. Miluji tě a nikdo na tom už nic nezmění. Jsi vším, co mám.


End file.
